Dark and Light
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: What happens when a Vampire crosses paths with an Innocent? Will the Light survive? Or will the darkness take what it wants? YAOI *Yami/Yugi* **CHAPTER 3 IS UP!**
1. Lost In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Evil: This is my first romantic fanfic so I don't know what to expect from reviews! R and R Please! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - Lost in the Dark  
  
The night was colder than usual. The wind scratched at the streets, dust twirling in the breeze. The sky was blanketed in a sea of stars and the clouds did not stand in their way of shining. With each ray of light from the majestic Moon in the sky above was an innocence. For every flower's petal that fell to the soft ground, there was a love lost. In the morning, crystal dew would drip from the flower's petals that held strong. It was love that held strong and would not let go.  
  
A figure swayed with the breeze, but did not move from his spot. No matter how long the dust blew in his eyes, he did not blink. No matter what evil he sensed in the dark, he did not budge. He was waiting and nothing would stop him. Not even the laughs that came from the mouths of strangers. This stranger did not know why he was waiting, but there was feeling that he could not set aside as a non-existent emotion.  
  
The figure licked his lips. The dryness was ailing. His hunger was growing.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and tugged the figure's cloak. He turned his crimson eyes to an alley across from him. The wind seemed to now pull him towards the alley. His heart wanted to go, but his mind told him not. He would not feed tonight. He had another feeling and he had to figure it out. There would be no fun for him tonight.  
  
His instincts were fighting against the feeling inside him and for a moment, he believed that they had won. Using his fast speed, he rushed across the street, leaped onto a broken streetlight and stared below him. He could see clearly in the dark and what he saw he wish he was blinded from. There were three large and repulsive looking men standing in a circle, each with a sharp object in their hands. The figure did not notice that there was a person between the three men until he heard a whimper.  
  
The tallest and most heinous looking man picked up a small boy by the collar and waved a weapon in front of the boy's face. The boy looked at the man with complete fear in his eyes.  
  
"Please!" the boy cried in a soft voice that attracted the stranger. "P-p-please d-don't-"  
  
The man smirked. "Don't worry kid, we won't rough you up that much. You'll be able to go to school tomorrow.maybe."  
  
The figure opened his mouth, fangs protruding out in anger. The ugly man put the dagger to the little one's neck and pushed the blade against the boy's silky skin. The boy moaned in pain, blood trickled down his neck. The stranger grew even more angry and sprung down on the ugly man, who immediately fell to the ground, his shoulder blades shattered. The stranger then grabbed the man, pushed his head to the side and sank his fangs into the man's neck. The man's screaming did not bother the stranger for when he was down with his victim, he through him aside and went to the second. The third man ran away. The stranger wanted to go after him, but knew that he wouldn't be coming back. The stranger wiped blood from his lips, he did not want to frighten the young boy anymore than he was. If the boy knew that he was a vampire, surely he would not allow the vampire to go anywhere near him.  
  
In the dark, the vampire found the boy, lying on his back. The vampire could tell that the innocence had seen what he had done to the two men, and for that, the vampire swore under his breath.  
  
It appeared as though the boy was too scared to move and so the vampire was able to get close enough to see what the boy looked like. He was shocked to find that the little light looked exactly like him, only younger. They both had the same tri-coloured hair and they seemed to both dressed the same. The boy was scared; the vampire saw this by the accelerated rise and fall of the boy's chest. He had a right to be frightened.  
  
The vampire noticed the cut on the youth's neck. It was bleeding lightly, but it was still a hurtful injury. He then lifted his index finger and licked it, his saliva glistening on his skin. He then leaned down toward the boy and placed his finger over the cut. The vampire heard the innocence seize a quick in-take of breath and squirm from the odd feeling of the finger touching his skin. The boy felt it cold and icy.  
  
When the vampire looked back, the cut was gone. He smelled the blood on his finger from the wound. It was intoxicating. The blood was pure, so rich.  
He then remembered not to let his instincts take over and he wiped off the blood on his finger. He then carefully gathered the boy tightly in his arms, took him off the ground and started walking down the deserted street. He noticed that the boy below him was staring up at him. The vampire looked down and smiled, careful not to show his fangs.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
  
The light took a few seconds to answer after hearing the stranger's deep voice.  
  
"Th-the g-g-game sh-shop."  
  
"All right, I'll take you there and then you can get some rest." The vampire said staring into the boy's innocent amethyst eyes.  
  
The vampire couldn't look away from the sweetness of the little one's face. For some reason, he was caught in a trance. The boy, whom he was staring at, was frightened by the vampire looking at him the way he was. He was a vampire for heaven's sake! Lust filled the vampire's eyes. The boy was terrified. The vampire saw this and spoke to the boy in a calm voice.  
  
"Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you."  
  
The boy swallowed. "M-my name is Yugi."  
  
The vampire smiled, he did not expect the young one to answer. "Nice to meet you Yugi. You may call me Yami."  
  
"Yami?" the innocence asked. "Doesn't that mean darkness?"  
  
The vampire nodded. "Yes. My Hikari."  
  
Yami was shocked. Had he just this boy, Yugi, his light? It couldn't be so. He had not spoken words like this since the time he had a lover. Was he falling for this mortal? A pure innocence, when he was of the darkness? He stared at the mortal boy, the one he called his light. Inside him, he felt a sick feeling, but he enjoyed it. He licked his lips. He was not hungry for blood at the moment.  
  
The sudden movement of the boy in his arms suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Yugi had now turned his brushed his head against the vampire's firm chest. The warmth was satisfying and the boy smiled. He wasn't cold after all. In a few minutes, the vampire stopped walking. There was a fairly large store in front of him. They had reached their destination. He found that the boy was asleep in his arms. The vampire then jumped into the roof and opened the window to the little one's room.  
  
When he landed onto the carpet of the Yugi's room, he felt more warmth. It was small and cosy, just like Yugi himself. Yami lay the boy on the bed and as he covered the boy in blankets, a feeling came over him. His body was aching. He couldn't control his hunger, but it wasn't his hunger for blood. He slowly leaned into Yugi' body and his hot breath grazed Yugi's skin. The boy moaned in his sleep. Yami's body was only centimetres from Yugi's and getting closer by the second. Yami was so close; he could taste Yugi's innocent essencese. He was almost right on top on Yugi's sleeping form, when he pulled back. It wasn't right. For one thing, he could not betray Yugi after he swore that he would not hurt him in any way. Of course the vampire would not hurt him, only give him pleasure, but he knew that the young boy would be scared if he did. Yami also knew that it was forbidden. Mortals and vampires could not love. It was impossible. Yami shook his head. Was he even thinking straight?  
  
Yami then left Yugi's room and wandered downstairs. He didn't know if anyone else was in the house, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed a note on the counter. It read:  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
I am sorry that I didn't see you before I left. I am on an important dig in Egypt and I couldn't miss it. I love you very much. Take care of the shop for me and I'll bring back something for you when I get back. I love you!  
Take care of yourself!  
  
Love,  
Grandpa ^_^  
  
Yami smiled. Yugi was all alone. Now Yami wouldn't have to worry. Suddenly he heard an odd sound from upstairs. He raced up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Standing, limp and tears running down his face, was Yugi. A man was holding Yugi. It was the man who had escaped from the trio of evil bastards in the alley!  
  
The ugly man held a dagger to the little one's throat. Yami's heart pleaded him to save the boy. Did he now care for this innocence? Was it love that he had begun to feel in his heart the moment he stared into the light's eyes? He then exploded in anger and rushed at the evil man about to take Yugi's life. Wasn't love worth fighting for?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it! R & R!!! ^_^ 


	2. The Prince of Vampires

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Soul: iieeee! Here is the next chapter!! Finally! Sorry I took soooo long!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! But if I did, I would be the  
luckiest person on the planet!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - The Prince of Vampires  
  
"Leave him alone!" Yami yelled as he ran at the man.  
  
Yami pulled back a fist and struck the man down in one hit. Yugi immediately fell to the ground. He curled up, hugging his knees while he shivered uncontrollably. Then Yami gathered his dark energy and threw it at the man and in a few seconds, he evaporated and the man's screaming faded away. Yami quickly knelt by Yugi's side and examined him to see if he had any wounds. Finding none, he lay Yugi on the bed and tucked him in. The vampire then turned away from Yugi and started to climb out the window. He didn't want to cause  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Yami looked behind him. Yugi was standing right behind him, clutching his hands together. Yami went back into the room and stood in front of Yugi. There was complete silence for a few moments. The two of them were staring at each other, Yami looking down at the young light, Yugi looking up at his dark savior. It was like a spark had shocked both of them. Yugi was confused that he was looking at the dark figure in the way he was. He didn't even know that Yami was looking at him the same way and thinking the same thing.  
  
"Th-thank you for s-saving me.again," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Do not thank me little one," Yami answered grinning.  
  
Deep inside, Yami loved Yugi. Deep inside, Yami wanted to pull Yugi into his arms and kiss him passionately. But also deep inside, his heart told him that now was not the time. Yugi had been through enough, and Yami knew that he did not want to scare Yugi anymore. Yugi needed rest.  
Yami then crawled out the window again and turned back to Yugi.  
  
"You must get some rest Yugi. I will see you soon."  
  
"Tomorrow?" the boy asked.  
  
Yami smirked. "Perhaps. Goodnight, Yugi."  
  
He jumped off the roof and headed down the street, while Yugi closed the window, a slight breeze from the cold wind chilling him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami walked down the dark and deserted street. Being away from the little light made feel colder than usual. Yugi brought him a comfort that he had never felt before. Yugi was certainly different from anyone he had ever met. Never had Yami seen such beauty in one person. Such innocence and determination.  
  
The vampire shook his head. "What am I doing? The boy should not be on my mind!"  
"Something troubling you, your highness?" a voice asked.  
  
A figure jumped out of the shadows and stood before Yami. A pair of dark eyes stared at him. Yami noticed the figure smirk and walk towards the vampire. Soon Yami saw who the person was.  
  
Yami sighed. Bakura.  
  
"What are you doing here Bakura? Did my father send you?"  
  
Bakura grinned, his fangs glinting from the moonlight. "Yes, he did my prince. You know he does not like you to leave the Shadow...unless you are going out to eat."  
  
"Perhaps I was," the dark prince said.  
  
"But you did not tell anyone that you were leaving. You're father is upset..."  
  
Yami hissed at Bakura, his fangs protruding out of his mouth in anger. "I will do what I wish!"  
  
Bakura nodded, still smirking. "Of course, but as you know Prince Yami, there will have to be an explaination for your absensce, other than going into this world to feed."  
  
Yami tried not to show that he was confused. "And why should there be?"  
  
"Because...you missed the ceremony."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. He cursed aloud. Bakura walked over to a dark corner and approached a swirling portal. The prince knew what Bakura wanted him to do next.  
  
"You must return to the Shadow, prince. I will do my best to explain for you to your father, if that is what you wish."  
  
"No," Yami said shaking his head. "I will take the punishment. My father just gave you orders to get me. I will face him alone."  
  
Yami walked to the portal and was aboutin walk in, when he felt something grab his arm. Bakura's grip was light.  
  
"Did you take any innocent souls?" he asked.  
  
Yami thought about Yugi. He had not stolen his purity. He wasn't going to. At least...not yet.  
  
"No. None tonight, Bakura." Yami walked into the dark portal, dissapearing off the Earth.  
  
"You're losing your touch, Yami," Bakura said, walking after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi woke up to his annoying alarm clock.The sun was shining into his eyes through the weak blinds covering the window. He covered his head with a pillow and lay there. Yugi didn't know how long he had been laying there, but he didn't really care. He was thinking about last night. Finally he sat up and rubbed his tierd and sore eyes. Slowly, he pulled the covers off his body and stood up. Then Yugi quickly checked the time on his clock.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" he yelled. "School starts in 10 minutes!!!"  
  
Yugi rushed to do his things. Get on clothes. Brush hair. Brush teeth. Grab a nutrition bar. (a/n: who eats that?) yugi also saw the note on the kitchen counter from his Grandpa and he frowned. Why did he always have to leave?  
  
Remembering that he had to get to school, he raced out of the house.Yugi practically was running in a marathon. Even for Yugi's size and height, he was pretty fast. All of Yugi's senses were lost while he was running. His only goal was to reach the school in time and-CRASH!  
  
Yugi ran head first into another person. Yugi was hit back pretty far by the obviously taller and larger man. Yugi rubbed his aching head and and managed to open his eyes to see who he had run into. Yugi slipped a chuckle into his groaning of pain. A blonde haired, skinny boy was sitting on the ground. He rubbed his sore gut. Yugi was so short that he had gotten Joey in the stomach. Joey's eyes fluttered open and he saw the small teen infront of him.  
  
"Yugi!" he said jumping up to help his friend. "We were worring about you! Where have you been?"  
  
Yugi took Joey's hand and got to his feet. "I woke up late."  
  
Suddenly Tea, Tristan and Ryou walked around the corner. They saw Joey helping yugi off the ground and ran to their two friends.  
  
"Yugi? Are you ok?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine, I just-"  
  
"He woke up late," Joey butted in.  
  
"We were so worried," Ryou said. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!!" Yugi reassured them.  
  
Knowing that Yugi was fine, the group of friends walked into the school as the bell rang. Yugi didn't know it, but a pair of crimson eyes were watching him. Always watching.  
  
(4:00 p.m. after school)  
  
Everyone gathered outside at the end of school and Yugi invited them to his house. His grandpa wasn't going to be home for a long time and so he wanted his friends to keep me company. Joey agreed to go and so did Tristan, but Tea said that she had to head home. Yugi and friends walked down the street to the Game Shop. Yugi stared at the alley where Yami had came and saved Yugi from death itself. Yugi shivered, remembering the cold blade agaisnt his skin. If it wasn't for the vampire...  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi's thoughts were interupted by Ryou.  
  
"Are you ok, Yugi? Looks like your thinking deeply."  
  
"Oh yah! Well, just thinking about some things. Not important though. Sorry if I'm acting odd you guys. I know it's weird." Yugi said smiling bitterly.  
  
"It's ok Yuge," Joey said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We just wanna make sure that your doing fine."  
  
Yugi's grin grew. He was so lucky to have such great and caring friends. He wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. As soon as they arrived at the shop, Yugi felt as though he was being watched. It freaked him out a little, but he felt safe being near his friends, so he just let it pass as something that didn't exist.  
  
Once the friends piled into the small home, Yugi offered everyone drinks and and when everyone said yes, Yugi scurried off to the kitchen. When he got there, he noticed that there was another note. He knew it couldn't be from his grandpa. He was already gone, but when Yugi read the note, he gasped. It was from the Vampire!  
  
"Light," Yugi read aloud. "I will be seeing you later. Don't be afraid. I am your friend forever. Yami."  
  
Yugi was speechless. He was going to come back? At the same time, his heart with joy and with sorrow. Yami was very kind to him and Yugi wanted to thank Yami properly. But at the same time, Yugi did not want to see the vampire. What if he was gong to hurt Yugi? Yugi didn't want to think about the fangs that would be harshly thrust into his neck. Yugi shivered. He had to stop watching vampire horror movies. Yugi read over the note a few more times and while he was reading it, Joey walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Yuge?"  
  
Yugi jumped and crunched the paper in his fist behind him. "Joey! D- don't neak up on me like that!"  
  
Joey smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Just wantedto know what you were up to man. Here, I'll help you with the drinks."  
  
Joey ran over to the fridge and got a few cans of soda. Then he went to Yugi and gave him one  
  
"Come on Yuge."  
  
Stuffing the note in his pocket, Yugi joined Joey and the others in the den. They decided to watch a movie. Tristan requested a horror movie, and although Yugi would normally not want to watch one, he agreed. All of Yugi's friends thought that he was very different today. Yugi helped Tristan decide and in the end, they chose a vampire flick. They all sat on the same couch together, all cuddled up and each person held a person's arm to squeeze when the gorey and horrifying parts would come up. (a/n: don't you love those? ^_^)  
  
In the shadows stood another friend. Yami pushed his back against the wall. He was going to watch the movie as well. He was very curious about how well these mortals made movies about what they did not know. As soon as the movie started, Yami had a look of disgust on his face. All the vampires looked like they had candle wax faces that had melted and they were deranged, like mad animals. For this, the dark prince was very upset. How could they have vampires look so foolishly? For starters, vampires were not ugly and definitely not stupid. These so-called "vampires" in the movie were as smart as rats and as fast as turtles.  
  
Yami then suddenly realized that if Yugi got a wrong impression of vampires from the movie, he would be in trouble. Yami knew that he had to do something to gain the little one's trust, but he could not think of anything. In true fact, he cared much for Yugi. He understood the first time he saw Yugi, why his heart was racing. Yami wanted so much to touch Yugi's velvet lips with his own, but he knew not to act too soon. It would scare Yugi. It would him no chance of loving Yugi the way he did.  
  
Once the ghastly and grim movie ended, Yugi sent his friends home.  
  
Yugi closed the door behind Joey, the last one to leave and he sat on the couch. Yugi yawned. He was tierd. He got up and walked up the stairs to his room. As he entered, he felt the warm and comfortable atmosphere of his bedroom. At times, when grandpa was away and Yugi was alone, without his friends, he liked to sit in his room. It brought him comfort and made him feel good inside.  
The young teenager lay on his bed, his head on a cushioning pillow. He wanted to fall asleep, but Yami was coming.  
'I'm so tierd...' Yugi thought. 'Yami is coming soon though...but i'm tierd....maybe I should just-'  
His thoughts faded and he began to sleep. Little did Yugi know that the vampire was already in his house. Yami was hiding in Yugi's room, a smirk on his face while he watched in his own pleasure the rise and fall of the little Light's chest.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I'll be doing the next one soon. A thanks to all the reviews! Next chapter will have a little Yaoi! ^_^ 


	3. What I Want You To Feel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Soul: ohhhhh! This chapter is going to have a little Yaoi!  
  
Julian: Oh...why is that?  
  
Dark Soul: Because there are people who like it! To the people who don't like it, then don't read this chapter, though it will be mild. Rating might go up later.  
  
Yami: Why is that?  
  
Dark Soul : ::evil grin:: You'll see! Ok, Yugi, could you be a dear and do the disclaimer thing?  
  
Yugi: Yep! ::looks at paper:: Disclaimer: Dark Soul does not own Yu- Gi-Oh! but if she did, she would rule...the world?....I can't read off the script! Who wrote this?  
  
Julian: ...  
  
Yami: Well, let's forget about that, how about we get to the story? I like being with Yugi. ::hugs Yugi::  
  
::Yugi hugs back::  
  
Dark Soul: ::sniffs:: ok, here's the next chapter!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - What I Want You To Feel  
  
All the vampire could hear was the beautiful breathing of the small angel. That's all he wanted to hear. He liked watching the air escape through Yugi's lips. He felt the feeling in his stomach again. A sicking feeling that he loved. Yami slowly walked across the carpet to Yugi's bed, careful not to make a sound with his feet glidng over the floor.  
  
A shade of moonlight reflected on Yugi's soft skin. Yami would never forget that beautiful picture.  
  
He noticed that Yugi had not changed into his night clothes, but had thrown his blue jacket and shirt onto the ground. The covers covered half of Yugi's body, while it didn't the top half. Yugi's small chest was uncovered, and at seeing this, the vampire smirked. Seeing all the skin on Yugi's chest exposed and shinning in light, made Yami's heart race. He licked dry lips.  
  
As the prince stood above Yugi's bed, he reached out and caressed Yugi's cheek. Yami smiled as Yugi sighed and leaned into his touch. He was an angel, the most beautiful creature that Yami had ever layed eyes upon. He couldn't leave Yugi. He wanted Yugi. He wanted Yugi as his own. His one and only.  
  
He still smiled at his young love, but then realized what he had forgotten. Vampires were not to love mortals and not returning to the Shadow would cause his father, the King of Vampires, to worry. Honestly, Yami didn't care if his father was worried. His father was ruthless and untrustworthy. Ever since Yami was born, he never trusted his father. Yami sighed at what to do. His thoughts were soon interuppted by a moaning sound.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi. Yugi stirred and let out another sigh. The vampire watched Yugi's chest again. The slow movements of the young boy made Yami bite his lower lip. He wanted so badly to hold Yugi's body against his. He wanted to wrap his arms around Yugi's small waist and show how much he loved Yugi. The feeling was soon unsettleling. He didn't want to hurt Yugi. He loved him. But Yami wanted to show how much he really cared for him.  
  
Yami slowly crawled onto Yugi's bed, making sure that he had not moved around too much. His body was parallel to Yugi's and he stared straight down at his angelic face. Yami leaned down a little and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
Yugi stirred again and Yami watched as he slowly opened his innocent amethyst eyes. Those eyes made Yami melt.  
  
"Yami?" he asked rubing his tierd eyes. "Why are you up? Go...to...bed."  
  
Yugi finally realized that Yami wasn't suppose to be IN his house. Yugi also realized how close Yami was to him and Yugi couldn't speak.  
  
"Uhh...Y-Yami? Wh-what are you d-doing h-h-ere..."  
  
The vampire smirked at the young ones loss of words. The vampire loved the cute look Yugi gave when he was confused or scared. It made him want Yugi even more.  
  
Yugi noticed the look of lust that filled Yami's eyes. Yami then noticed the fear crawling into Yugi's. Yugi grabbed the sheets tightly around him.  
  
Yami smiled darkly, remembering Yugi's uncovered chest. He looked so beautiful. Yami noted that Yugi had begun to get even more tense. Yami didn't want this. Yugi was suppose to be relaxed. He knew that Yugi was afraid of him. He had to change that.  
  
Yami stroked his hand through Yugi's soft hair. "Relax, my little one," he said soothingly.  
  
Yugi's body continued to tense, Yami knew what to do. The dark vampire slowly and carefully leaned in. "I won't hurt you."  
  
He then brushed his lips against Yugi's, hot air escaping both of their mouths. Yami then deepened the kiss by gently pushing his lips against Yugi's. Yugi was so shocked by what was hapening, that he opened his mouth, giving Yami the entry he needed to explore his mouth.  
  
'So..sweet,' Yami thought.  
  
Yami felt Yugi's body soon relaxing and out of Yugi's mouth came a small moan. He liked what Yami was giving him and Yami was pleased for Yugi's pleasure. For this, Yami intensified the kiss and ran his hand down Yugi's bare chest. Yugi shivered at Yami's cold touch. The vampire smirked. Yugi's grip on the bed tightened once again.  
  
"Relax..." Yami purred into Yugi's ear.  
  
Yugi melted bby the vampires deep and dark voice.  
  
Yami started planting kisses on Yugi's chest. Yugi squimmered underneath the dark prince. Yami liked having Yugi move underneath him. As Yami began to run his fingers lower down Yugi's front, his lips and tongue draging on the surface, he heard Yugi gasp. But this gasp was different to the vampire's ears and when he looked up, he saw that Yugi's eyes were shut and he had a definate frown on his face. Yami stopped kising Yugi and ran his ingers through Yugi's hair again.  
  
"P-p-please...d-don't Y-Yami...p-please...please...s-stop."  
  
Yugi pulled up the sheets to cover his chest.  
  
Yami frowned. Yugi looked like he was going to cry. The little light opened his eyes. They were red from watering. The vampire cursed himself. What had he done to hurt Yugi? Had he hurt him physically? Emotionally? Yami realized the horrible truth. He had gone too fast. He had just met Yugi last night. No wondering Yugi was terrified. Not only that, but Yami was a vampiretoo, and that could have scared Yugi as well.  
  
Yami, in unhappiness, got off the bed and went over to Yugi's window. The moonlight began to shine on his already pale skin. He reached to open the winow, ut a mall han grabbed his wrist. Yami looked behind him, confused.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
Yugi took Yami's hands and held them in his. "I-I'm sorry Yami...I just..well..."  
  
Yugi was looking at the ground. Yami took a hand and lifted up Yugi's face to his.  
  
"No, Yugi. I am the one who is sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Yugi smiled at Yami and this brightened up Yami's mood a little.  
  
"Well little one. I must be going home. Maybe I'll see you soon."  
  
Yami opened the window and climbed out.  
  
"Where is your home?" Yugi called out.  
  
Yami then jumped down to the ground and he turned to Yugi. "A place you won't be going anytime soon my Yugi."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know that that is possibly the shortest chapter in history, but it just is. I'll write a longer one next time, so don't kill me now, or you won't kow how the story ends! Thank You! Next Chapter coming up soon!  
** ^_^ 


End file.
